Fame
by wecameasmarauders
Summary: Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Maia, Magnus, Sebastian, Jonathon, and Aline are all attending the auditions for Cassandra Clare School for Performing Arts. Who will make it? Who will hook up, and who will crumble under the pressure?R&R T for language
1. Auditions Part One

**Hey. Based on 'Fame', movie from 2009 and older version. R&R guys =)**

** Auditions: Part 1**

**CPOV**

My alarm went off, ringing in my ears telling me I had to get up. I groaned and rolled over, it was 6:30. _Strange, _I thought. _I usually get up at 7._ Then it hit me. I remembered that the auditions for Cassandra Clare's School of Performing Arts were today. I had set my alarm for 6:30 because it was took that much longer to get there.

The butterflies in my stomach felt like little demons in my stomach trying to eat me from the inside out. I put a hand over my stomach and groaned a second time for that morning as I walked over to my closet.

I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and long sleeve t-shirt. I slung them over my arm as I headed for the shower. I hoped to God that the warm water would magically wash away all my nerves and fears. Clear my mind of horrible nightmares of forgetting my pants, or my lines. I sighed as I wished that our water supply was enchanted by fairy dust.

Once out of the shower, I took my towel and wrapped it around my crazy red hair. The shower had made me relax but my nerves were still going like a hot potato. I put on my clothes and headed out the door. I made my way downstairs, towel still on my head.

"Good morning Clary." My mother, Jocelyn greeted me. She looked like a 20 year older version of me. Except for the fact that she was stunning, and I was plain. A shame really.

"Morning mom." I mumbled as I opened the fridge and scanned for something good to eat. I settled on O.J and strawberries. I sat beside my mom at the kitchen table.

"Nice hat." She said, not looking up from her newspaper.

"Thank you. I had to save up five pay days for it." I said biting into a strawberry.

"I can tell." I smiled and ate the rest of my strawberries. I looked up at the clock to see that it was now 7:14, and the metro to school left at 7:30.

"Uh oh." I said picking up my glass now empty of O.J and my plate with a few strawberry stains. I practically threw them into the sink and rushed to get my teeth brushed.

As my tooth brush was in my mouth, I ran to the front door and put on my well used converse. From the door in the hall way, my mother said "I packed up your bag with your forms and some money. There's a sandwich in there too. I felt very motherly this morning." She motioned to my shoulder bag by the door.

My shoes laced up, I ripped the towel off my head and tossed it on the staircase. I ran into the bathroom and spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my brush. On my way out the door, I grabbed a hairbrush and quickly brushed my hair.

"Thanks mom. See you later!" I called as I ran out the door, bag over my shoulder.

"Good luck honey!" She called from the door. I had to run to the metro stop, which was 4 blocks away. I got there just in time to slip through the doors as they were closing. I let out a sigh of relief and took a hold of one of the metal rods that ran all the way down the car I was in.

Fifteen minutes later, I got off and rushed my way up the stairs. It had gotten a lot brighter out since I was on the metro. I was shielding my eyes as I walked the short block to the High School.

Outside, there were swarms of kids and parents fussing over them. It was difficult to make my way up the steps because of them. Eventually I arrived at the front doors and pulled them open. Inside, it was cool and bright. The hall ways were tiled with white, spotless tiles and the lockers that lined each side of the halls were a dull grey. The shined with a shine that was clearly just polished.

As I was walking, I realized I had no idea where I was going. I stepped to the side to pull out my forms and scanned over them quickly, looking for a teacher's name and room number.

**Mr. Lightwood **** Acting **** Room 301 **

I rolled up my papers in a roll and looked up at the nearest room number. It said Rm. 186. I kept on walking, occasionally looking up at the room numbers.

The crowd had started to thin out a bit, and I hadn't found the room yet. I asked a passing boy, "Do you know where room 301 is?" He shook his head no and kept on walking.

From behind me I heard, "Are you looking for room 301?" This boy's voice was like having dry hands and running them over silk. You can feel how soft and smooth is but it keep on catching, always just out of reach never to be had.

I turned around and saw a boy about the same age as me who was a head taller, and had blond hair that shone with every movement. He was built, but not overly muscular. His golden eyes were looking into my green one, and I felt like he could see my every secret.

"Uh... Yeah... Y-You know where it is?" I asked, my voice was small and it cracked.

"Just down the hall." He pointed behind him. "I saw one majorly attractive guy with Clark Kent glasses and a bow tie walk down there. Unless he was going for a dance audition which I highly doubt because I could wrap my hand around his thing. Not that I would want to." He said sarcastically, with a shudder in at the end. I gave a chuckle.

"Right." I looked down then back up at him. "Thanks for the help." I said giving a small smile. He returned it with a heart melting one.

"My pleasure." He said. I walked away in the direction he pointed and realized that I must have been blushing the whole time because my cheeks were tingly. Like the feeling I get after I stop blushing. Great. Not only does he think I'm a blubbering idiot but he probably thinks I've never talked to guys before. What a great start to the year. Well, if there even is one for me.

**JPOV**

Morning was a morning as usual. All excluding the fact that I was going for my audition today. At elast I was lucky he school was a simple block away.

I went through my normal morning routine that consisted of a shower, breakfast and getting changed. It was quiet upstairs. I thought. My uncle must have already left for morning fish pick up. I grimaced. I hated fish and hated the smell even more.

As I guessed, my uncle was at the fish market. He had left a note that said where he was and that told me to take down the chairs from the tables and wash the few beer mugs from last night's last call.

I looked up from the note and scanned the dusty little restaurant my uncle made out of our first floor. There were about twenty small tables, each with either four or two chairs. I looked over to the sink and saw 4 beer mugs. I smiled as I knew exactly who they belonged to. Luke, Alaric, Imogen and Stephan were always hanging around late, chatting up a storm or just drowning out their day by beer.

After five minutes, the chairs were all down and I had started on the glasses. It took a quick minute. I set them aside and washed my hands. I thought of the day to come, about the auditions, and trying to remember if any of my friends had decided to try out.

I wasn't really nervous. Compared to many things that have clouded my past, this was nothing. If I made it great, if I didn't I would keep looking for a school that would supply my needs. No big deal. The only thing that might have me worried was time. My uncle said that I had four and half years before I had to get out.

I took my bag out of the closet and threw my forms, a lunch and some money in. I didn't know how long I would be there for so I threw in a book, my iPod and cell.

I walked out of the door and was greeted by blinding sunlight, honking of horns and the sound of a hammer constantly beating on a nail. To some, it may be annoying. To me, it was like home. I'd lived here since I was 10, after my father was killed by cancer. He had lived with it for five years before it moved from his legs to his torso, taking over his liver. My mother died a short while after I was born. My father always said it was natural causes, but I always thought that it was my fault.

I was at the school before I knew it. Another plus. I thought. I was one of the first groups of students that arrived at the school, wanting to get in extra practice before the auditions started. Usually it was the kids with last names that were at the beginning of the alphabet, seeing as they had to go first. My last name was Wayland so I was at the end. But in this case, I had a chance to wander, see what my potentially new school was like.

It was bright inside, lit by many fluorescent lights, making the newly polished lockers shine and the white tiles flash with the occasional glare of light. The hallways were wide, suited for students practicing an instrument or showing off their new dance moves. Probably not for people crowding around a fight that was happening. I had experience with that. I used to attend a public school, a school filled with drug dealers and kids that cut themselves every day.

In my old school, it wasn't surprising to see the police knock on your classroom door or have a lockdown due to some kid threatening to kill everyone with the gun he brought, all because it was a Monday.

Another thing I didn't have to worry about was if I didn't make it, I still wouldn't go back to my old school there. After the initial incident that made my uncle decide to let me go to CCSPA, he sure as hell wasn't going to let me go back there, even if I wanted to. Which I didn't. Sure I was popular, I had friends, girls wanting to date me, but I was sure I would get friends here, and have girls wanting to date me. I mean, what girl _didn't _want to date me?

I had made a tour of most of the school, saw one of the many music rooms, and saw some of the dance studios, the caf, and many classrooms.

I sat down at a picnic table just outside the school, took out my book and iPod, I selected a song and started to read.

I must have gotten lost in my book because the roar of voices cut through my music, and brought my back to reality. There were young hopefuls everywhere, along with their fussing parents. I smirked to myself, glad that my uncle couldn't give a shit about what I looked like for my audition.

Putting my book and iPod back into my bag, I caught the eye of more than a couple of teenage girls who were giggling wit their friends, stealing glances when they thought I wasn't looking. I caught sight of a group of five girls whispering and looking at me. As I walked by, they all fell silent and watched me walk by. I looked at them, and dropped a wink, along with my infamous smile. They melted into a chorus of giggles and did the universal hair toss thing. I don't know why guys find that attractive, or why girls think it's so flirtatious.

I shrugged it off and kept walking. I entered the school for the second time that day and went to the hall where my audition was being held. The crowd of students had thinned out seeing as the first wave of auditions had started.

Five minutes later, I caught sight of a bundle of bright red hair, rushing down the hall away from me. She started to ask something to a passing boy, and I caught the words "room 301". The boy shook his head and kept walking. I tried to remember if I saw that room on my tour, and finally I remembered.

"Are you looking for room 301?" I asked out. She turned around and my met my eyes with her bright emerald green ones. Her face was speckled by freckles, and her lips were a soft shade of rose.

She looked a bit stunned by the fact that I was talking to her before she answered, "Uh... Yeah... Y-You know where it is?" Her voice was quiet and cracked. It was kind of cute.

"It's just down the hall," I motioned to the room that was a little way down the hall. "I saw one majorly attractive guy with Clark Kent glasses and a bow tie walk down there. Unless he was going for a dance audition which I highly doubt because I could wrap my hand around his thing. Not that I would want to." I said, realizing I was babbling. She laughed silently, and looked down.

"Right," She said. She looked back up at me and smiled, meeting my eyes. "Thanks for the help." I smiled back at her, a real smile. It normally made a girl's knees shake and her heart melt, but this girl stayed strong.

"My pleasure." I said, as she walked off. I watched her as she walked into the room, looking at the room number before, just to make sure.

I sighed and turned back around, just as a voice echoed through the hall. "Those trying out for singing," The voice said, silencing all the young teenagers. "with last names from R-Z, follow me." With that, I picked up my bag and followed along with the many other students, going into the room that would potentially decide my faith.

**So that's the first chapter =) If you're interested in betaing, (if that's a word =P) PM me and we'll work things out =P**

**R&R please =)**

**~Ave**


	2. Auditions Part Two

**Hello all! Sorry this was so late =P Thanks for all the reviews too!! ;D**

**CPOV**

I hurried down the hall to where the golden boy had pointed. Looking up at the room number before I entered, and sure enough, it was room 301.

The room was sectioned into two parts; one part was considerably smaller than the other. Well at least I assumed so because the section I was in was just big enough to have room for a fold up table, and some space for students to hand in their forms. The other section was hidden by sets of curtains on wheels.

I smiled at the lady sitting at the desk and she returned it, motioning for a 'shush' signal putting her finger to her lips. I pulled out my forms and gave them to her without a word. She took them and read them over. Signing the bottom, she put them in a pile to the left to her and handed me a smaller slip.

"Step outside and fill this out. The teacher just likes to know who you are and what your piece is about and why you chose it." She explained to me in a whisper.

"Alright, thank you." I replied in the same hushed tone. I turned on my heal and walked out the door. I slid down the wall to the floor, and pulled out a pen:

_Why did you choose the piece that you're going to perform?_

It asked. I hesitated with my pen hovering over the line. I wrote down a quick answer after a moment's thought.

I answered the rest of the questions in five minutes, then returned back into the office. The girl looked up when she saw me and smiled. Taking the paper from me, she said, "Mr. Lightwood will be with you in five minutes or so." Using the same whispered tone. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to turn into butterflies on steroids.

"Excuse me one second." I whispered weakly, hurrying to get out the door. She gave me sympathetic nod, seeming to understand.

Once out the door, I clutched my stomach and leant forward. I let out a low groan, and shut my eyes. I tried to think of the breathing techniques my acting coach, Hodge, had taught me. In, out, in, out, in, hold, and out. I repeated that five times before I felt less, well less like there was a gaping hole in my stomach.

I thought about all my fortes with acting, avoiding the negatives by all means. _Projection, improvisation, great memory, feeling, body language. _I kept repeating in my head until the blond that was sitting at the desk popped her head out the door.

"Mr. Lightwood's ready for you now." I closed my eyes, and forcefully pushed out a breath. Opening my eyes, I smiled at her and walked in behind her.

On my way in, I passed a boy the same age as I was, or so I assumed. He was a head and a half taller than I was, built a bit stronger than the golden boy. He had fair skin and very light blond hair it could be mistaken for white. His eyes were dark and filled with secrets and un-kept promises. There was something in his eyes that made an alarm go off in my head, _danger, danger, _it would scream, but my mind was too focused on the fact that they thrilled me in ways that told me I would live on the edge, walk along the knife's blade.

As soon as my eyes disconnected with his, it felt like a hangover, without the headache and the horrible feelings, just the lightheaded-ness and dizziness were left.

I shook it off and focused on the task at hand. The girl led me behind the thick black curtains, and revealed the second part of the room. It was very large, a huge window that took up most of the wall was on the opposite wall to me. If I looked to my right, I saw rows of chairs set up where, I'm assuming, Mr. Lightwood sat along with two other adults. If I looked to my left, there was a small stage sort of thing, only a foot high.

"Hello...?" Mr. Lightwood greeted, in question as if to get my name.

"Clarissa Fairchild." I said with a small smile. The blond came in after me, handing him the small piece of paper. She stepped out a again with a last smile to me.

"Alright Clarissa, whenever you're ready." Mr. Lightwood said, still examining the paper.

"Okay." I said stepping up onto the stage. I looked down and breathed in deeply. Looking back up, I started my audition. "I never knew my father. Never knew the uhh... The l-love that was... Availible... To experience...?" It sounded like a question. _Shit!_ I thought franticly as I tried to remember what next to say. I put a hand to my forehead and furrowed my brow.

"Clarissa." Mr. Lightwood interrupted. I looked up frantic, hoping that he wasn't about to say 'I've seen enough. You may leave now.'. Instead he said, "You're nervous. But why? Your acting for what I'm assuming is the hundredth something time, this is a very small audience, and if you don't get into the school, you continue on with your life, keeping an eye out for shows and such." I bit my lip as I thought this over. What if I screwed it up already?

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't apologize," He said. "Just start over, and don't even think, just feel."

I murmured a agreement and cleared my throat. Shutting my eyes I thought of all the reasons I should make it, why my piece fit me so well. I thought of the golden boy, how confident and gorgeous he looked, how that boy with the fair hair and dark eyes made my knees buckle, and, I thought of my mother. Who still cries some nights over my father.

"I never knew my father," I started again, opening my eyes. "Never experienced the love that every little girl had with her father. My childhood was with a mother, who was barely hanging on to her sanity. As a baby I was ignored sometimes, mother too shocked and depressed to even care. I never got a smiling mother playing with me and looking at me with loving eyes. I only got the occasional smile when I did something cute. She fed me without even looking at me, wiped up my messes without telling me not to do that again. It was like living with a robot. It got better over the years, but it was never the same. I still feel like I don't even know my own mother. She tells me it's not my fault, but what if it was. What if he was coming home from buying the light pink paint for my walls? Or even getting my mother some Advil for her headaches that _I _caused. I've thought, 'What if they never had me, he would still be alive?'. Maybe it was my fault, but I wish that my mother would stop lying to me and tell me that yes, it was partially your fault." By the time I had finished, my eyes were glossed over with tears and my jaw was clenched.

Mr. Lightwood was looking at me with an expression that told me that he was deep in thought. I bit my lip, not sure what to say or do.

"I loved the emotion that you put into that Clarissa. I can see that this means a lot to you." He observed.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Alright. Thank you very much Clarissa, it was a pleasure." He said while looking down at my form.

"Thank you." I muttered while walking out. As I passed the blond, she gave me a small smile. Walking out the door, a gave a huge sigh of relief. I closed my eyes as a smile of hope drifted across my face. Hope of getting into the school and hope to see the golden boy again.

**Next chapter will maybe be posted next week... Unless I get my butt in action and my beta, BlondHairBlueEyes14, keeps up her awesome job of betaing ;D **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**~Ave**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE, MUST READ

**Hey guys(: **

**I know, it's been almost a year now :o But I'm back and ready to write :D **

**I started to continue my crossover, Teenage Wasteland (CHECK IT OUT DUDE! xD), and I have half of the next chapter of 'The Lioness and her Lion' already done. Now, for 'Fame'. Yes this sparklingly amazing story that you all love :D Well here's some shocking news...**

**I'm going to be deleting this story.**

**DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS KIDDIES! **

**What I'm saying is that I re-read my own two chapters and decided that I didn't really like it. That Clary and Jace were kind of OOC... SO. I'm going re-write the first two chapters and put them together in one chapter in a brand new story thing. I will be changing a fair amount of things but I'll keep it so that if you've already read the original two chapters you don't necessarily have to read this chapter.**

**I don't know when it'll be up so keep posted, because I have two other FFs that don't have to do with this site at all, TOKIO HOTEL 3 , and I haven't posted them in a while either :P **

**PM me or review me if you want the TH FF link(s) (:**

**Oh and I would love it if you left a review saying that you understand and you'll still follow the story... :D **

**Lots of love ^.^ 33 **


End file.
